Lucius and the magic lamp
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Lucius looks for his son but finds something more interesting in his son's room. Who is this mysterious woman?


**Now I know I haven't updated this since…long time ago so just be quiet and read!**

**WARNING: No warning!**

**Summary: Lucius Malfoy intended to ask his son what he wants for his birthday. But what he finds in his son's room is beyond what he had expected to find. A magic lamp!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry potter series or the sailor moon characters.**

* * *

><p>A knock came to Draco Malfoy's room as a tall, pale-faced man with whitish blonde hair, stepped through the dark, wooden doorway that led to Draco's bedroom. Lucius Malfoy was not man known for snooping in someone's room but his son, Draco was no exception. He had distinctively went to his son's room in hope of finding his son there but with no luck and was about to turn and leave when a gleam of silver caught the corner of his eye.<p>

It was a silver lamp encrusted with ocean blue jewels on each side and in very small, tiny handwriting, was the name, 'Serena'. Curious as to what his son would want with a lamp, Lucius was about to stick the lamp into his pocket but another thing caught his eye as something ghostly and shrouded with pink mist came spiraling out of the lamp's spout.

He watched with more curiosity as the pink mist formed the shape of a woman with extremely long hair and a long blue dress. Color came to her cheeks as a rosy color of pink and her hair had been painted a golden-yellow. The man was mesmerized by the sight of the woman's strikingly beautiful, sky blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with each smile she made with her perfect facial features.

Thinking of the trinket in his hand as nothing but a mere image projector, Lucius went to cast the small object away to the other side of the room but the woman grabbed his arm and shook her head as if to say 'don't do it.' Looking the lady over, the man hesitated before trying to touch her face to see if she was real.

For all he knew, it could have been a trap set up by his own son.

Lucius took back his arm forcefully, earning himself the sad look upon the girl's face.

"Who are you?" He asked her.

The woman smiled and pointed to the lamp in his hands. "I am Serena of the lamp; your wish is my command young master." The girl put a hand to her chest and lifted the bottom of her blue dress with her other and bowed.

"Indeed. All right, Draco, you can come out from your silly game! I have something to talk to you about." Lucius looked around the room, thinking his son might have turned himself into something to keep his father guessing.

But nothing had changed and nothing was moved. And the woman was still gazing at him, waiting for Lucius to make a command. Her starry eyes were patiently waiting for the word and he knew it.

"Very well, I wish my son was here!" The blonde man went to leave the room but a 'poof' sound caught him at the last second. Sure enough, there was Draco, standing in the middle of his own room, looking around frightened.

"Will that be all…master?" Serena asked as she smiled excitedly at Lucius.

Draco looked confused as to how he got into his room when he was supposed to be with his mother out for a day of shopping. Seeing his father in his room only got him more confused.

"Yes. Draco, where were you?" Lucius was stern but kept his tone to a low as to not frighten the young woman who stood in the air on a soft, white cloud.

"With mother, why did you need me for and what are you doing in my room?" Lucius sighed to himself and rolled his eyes as he knew his son was going through a rebellious phase.

"I was going to ask you a very important question but if you're going to keep that act up, I don't think I'll bother you any further." With this said, Lucius turned and walked out of the room, the lamp still firmly held in his hand.

Serena glided next to Lucius and they both left Draco confused and curious as to what had just happened to him and why he had appeared to his room.

As Lucius and Serena walked the halls of the Malfoy manor; Lucus was still pondering how any woman could be so radiant even inside such a dull place like his home. He understood his wife perfectly. But even so, more colors than green often caught the man's attention.

"Now that you've told me who you are, why not tell me what you are?" Serena smiled again and answered honestly.

"I would have thought it would be clear to you. I'm a genie of the lamp. And I'll stay this way for a thousand years until someone can set me free." Lucius felt a tad of weakness rise up within his heart.

Could this woman not free herself? Were women really this pitiful? Even his wife could have done some serious damage if she wanted to.

"Really; then all I would have to do is to free you, is that correct?" The blonde man asked her.

Serena seemed to light up like a glowing light bulb after hearing this and she nodded ferociously. Lucius put his lips into a fine, straight line and began to think again. All in all, this whole morning had put him off balance.

But the man didn't seem to need to do anything for Serena was already pushing her lips against his. A sparkle of dust appeared around the girl and she stopped floating and was gently dropped to the floor on both feet. Her mighty blue dress that had draped to her ankles had vanished and in its place, an emerald dress that seemed to sparkle like green diamonds.

It covered the girl from her chest to the tips of her toes, partially hiding them. Lucius was halted in his thinking and was now looking the woman up and down as Serena glanced at herself in one of the hallway mirrors.

"Thank you, Lucius." Just as the girl had appeared, Serena was slowly disappearing into the air like miniature bubbles.

The man was a bit shocked and began to feel a slight heaviness on his heart. Had he caused her disappearance?

"Wait! Don't go!" Lucius was about to hold out his hand for the girl but stopped himself. He was a married man so why was he holding out his arm for another woman?

But there was a certain air to the woman as he had felt it before. Just who was this woman? Lucius felt a bit bored with himself and at the same time, sad that the mansion seemed to feel empty without Serena.

He looked around and began to take a few glances at the paintings they had on their wall. The man was almost ready to have a heart attack to see what he thought was the woman he met earlier. There was Serena, the same woman who claimed to be a genie was now smiling at him through a painting on his mansion wall.

'Impossible…' He thought as he was open mouthed at the woman who was dressed in an emerald colored dress just like the one he had seen before.

Under her portrait, the writing spelled out 'Serena.' Was the Serena he met just a ghost after all? Lucius looked at her picture again and realized she had a bit of a resemblance to his wife.

Did this mean he was attracted to his wife's great old grandmother? Lucius tried to put the thought to the back of his mind and tried to forget it ever happened. But he couldn't. The woman's smile had struck him down like a lightning bolt and had taken its toll on him. He was left feeling empty and alone even with his son around.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hope this wasn't rushed, I tried not to. Great twist or what? :D**


End file.
